No Good Deed
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: My take on how a Macavity who lives in an Alternate Universe became evil. Song-fic using 'No Good Deed' from WICKED. I repeat, this is an AU setting.


**Alternate universe, obviously. Song-fic, 'No Good Deed' from the musical WICKED. I warn you, tis kind of strange...**

The tall ginger queen paced back and forth restlessly. Macavity was worried. He had gone out hours ago. _Why_ wasn't he back yet? She knew that the Tribe was less then happy about Demeter refusing to leave Macavity, but surly they wouldn't do anything to him for it...

Macavity went over to her scrying crystal. She began to scry for her handsome mate. She saw him on trial. He was being persecuted for being with the cat he loved! The Tribe could get violent if someone didn't conform to their wishes. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Deme was hurt on her behalf. She had to do something.

Macavity glanced uneasily at a huge book sitting on a stand nearby. It was a book of spells. Macavity was a witch-cat, but still new to her power. She had never looked through the book. She glanced at her crystal one more time then went over and opened the book. She flipped through as fast as she could, until she found what she was looking for. She looked at the crystal one more time and saw her beloved collapse after being hit on the head.

"Demeter!"

She looked at the spell. It needed no preparation, just an object to use as a focus. She got one of Deme's spiked collars. The spell had to be sung. She began.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

Let his flesh not be torn,

Let his blood leave no stain.

Though they beat him, let him feel no pain!

Let his bones never break

And however they try to destroy him,

Let him never die,

Let him never die!

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka-eleka--

Ugh.

Macavity pushed herself away from the stand.

What good is this chanting?

I don't even know what I'm reading!

I don't even know what trick I ought to try.

Demeter where are you?

Already dead or bleeding?

One more disaster I can add to my

Generous supply?"

Macavity looked at her crystal again. Tears filled her eyes as she saw Demeter-_her_ Demeter- embracing Munkustrap. Munkustrap, daughter of the leader. Munkustrap, who got whatever and whoever she wanted, regardless of anyone else. Munkustrap the perfect, the beautiful. Munkustrap the evil, vile, manipulating Pollicle, if you wanted the truth. She watched in horror as Demeter kissed Munkustrap. He-he had caved! He had left her for Munkustrap. Munkustrap! He had hated the silver tabby queen and now he was agreeing to be her mate!? Macavity fell to her knees. Memories flashed through her mind. Her teacher, Dectira-Demara, who had been poisoned by a rotten fish and died soon after they had come to the Junkyard. Her twin, Neriya, who had fallen for the Rum Tum Tugger, who just wanted Macavity's friend Bombalurina. She had tried to help them, but had just gotten them into worse situations. She had tried, but all of her good deeds seemed doomed to fail. Why was she being punished? Not a single one of her good deeds went unpunished...Macavity sang softly:

"No good deed goes unpunished.

No act of charity goes unresented.

No good deed goes unpunished.

That's my new creed!"

She stood. Her voice rang out.

"My road of good intentions

Led where such roads always lead.

No good deed

Goes unpunished!

Neriya.

Dectira-Demara.

Demeter...

DEMETER!!"

Macavity began to pace again, this time out of anger. As she paced, she would throw out an arm and clear a shelf, breaking everything on it in the process. Her hands clenched as a small doubt wiggled into her mind. She had thought that all she had been doing to help the Tribe had been for the sake of doing good. But what if...

"One question haunts and hurts,

Too much, too much to mention:

Was I really seeking good,

Or just seeking attention?

Is that all good deeds are,

When looked at with an ice cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are,

Maybe _that's_ the reason why...

No good deed goes unpunished!

All helpful urges should be circumvented.

No good deed goes unpunished!

Sure, I meant well-

Well, look at what well-meant did!

All right, enough, so be it!

So be it then!

Macavity clutched the table that held her scrying crystal. She stared at it, her breath heaving. The image of Demeter and Munkustrap faded, to be replaced with the glaring visage of Macavity. Her anger had stirred up a wind which had sent her well groomed fur flying wildly. Her eyes, which had once upon a time been full of luster and happiness, now were flat and dull, making them look like they had sunken into her head. SHe looked terrifying.

Let all the Yard be agreed:

I'm WICKED through and through!

Since I could not succeed,

Demeter, saving you,

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do

Again!

Ever again!"

Macavity stalked out of her old den, her eyes burning. She was through with these idiots. She would leave now. And she would bring down these fools who had separated her from her love. She would become the biggest crime mistress ever to be know. She stalked to the edge of the Yard, turning back to sneer at her former home. Before disappearing into the dark of the streets of London, she made one final pronouncement that the whole Yard heard:

"No good deed

Will I do

Again!!"

And thus, the most notorious criminal ever came to be.

**Just to clear things up: in this, Macavity is a girl, Demeter is a boy. And in the tribe, the genders of all of the Jellicles have been switched. So, if the cat is a girl, in this story it is a boy and vise versa. DO NOT ASK ME WHERE THIS CAME FROM! I HAVE NO IDEA!! Flames will be used to make Earl Grey tea. Hasta La Vista, enchiladas!**


End file.
